The present invention relates to the field of rapid transit systems, and more particularly to a guideway for a high speed rail transportation system.
With the passage of the Intermodal Surface Transportation Efficiency Act of 1991, there is a renewed national interest in developing high speed, energy efficient, environmental sound, and cost effective rail transportation systems. The present invention is directed toward achieving these objectives.
One problem with prior attempts to develop high speed trains is that at higher speeds, the trains must slow down to travel along a curved track. Another problem with such prior attempts to is that the theoretical top speed of the train, along even straight track, cannot be reached because existing track is utilized that is structurally not capable of supporting the higher speeds. A further problem is that the cost to develop and implement new technology required for high speed trains has been exorbitant.